Guardians of Friendship
by Rainb0wKitten
Summary: What happens when the Guardians of the Galaxy are turned into ponies? Well, lets just say it isn't one hell of a party... Rated T for language :P
1. Chapter 1

"TURN RIGHT!" A fear filled voice yelled out from behind as Quill tried to get the Milano through a bunch of rocks that wanted to badly to damage the ship.

"SHUT UP! YOU TRY FLYING THIS!" Even though he yelled out the words, he faced forward, wanting to get out alive. Everybody seemed to be yelling things at him at about every direction. The ship was already damaged by a recent collision with one of the rocks, and them yelling wasn't really helpful.

More yelling came, but this time, it was arguing. Quill quickly turned around for second and **BAM!** The ship went head first into a rock. Everybody was knocked out unconscious. Everything was silent.

After what only seemed like minutes to Quill, he quickly snapped awake. His head hurt and his vision was real blurry. The first thing he could think of was the others. What had happened to them?

"Guys?!" He stumbled to get up but just fell instead. Silently cursing to himself, he chose to pull himself forward instead. Even though his vision was blurred, he could see something was wrong. His hands had not fingers... they looked like... hooves?! This gave a him a burst of strength and he jumped up, almost tripping on his own feet, well, hooves.

"What. The. Fuck" He stood there, staring down at what use to be his feet. The thought of his friends was bumped out by the thought of his feet turning into hooves. As he was thinking about why this could have happened something moved in the corner of his eye.

"Who's there? I'll... uh... shoot you if you come near!" He lied about shooting since his hands were hooves.

"Ya idiot, its me."

Quill quickly stumbled for the voice, it was Rocket.

"You need to work on your thre- whoa..." The raccoon stopped to stare at him and he nervously smiled.

"What?"

"You're a... a... um..." Rocket quickly looked around for something to reflect what he looked like. One of his guns lay on the ground and he picked it up, facing the side towards Quill.

Quill stood there staring at the reflection. "Rocket? Am I what I think I am?"

"Why? What are you?"

They both stood there in silence, Rocket stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I'm... I'ma... horse..." The look on Quill's face was actually pretty much disappointed instead of surprised. "Where are the others?"

Rocket shrugged, "I don't know." A second after he said those words, crashing came from downstairs. "Oh, I think there." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Already use to his hooves, Quill literally slid down the stair like ladder. He stopped at the sight of his friends, all horses... They were arguing as well.

"Um... guys?" He said a bit quietly thinking that they would hear him. "Guys?"

The overlap of arguing filled the room and it blocked him out. "GUYS?!" His voice got even louder and that seemed to do it.

"What am I Quill? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Gamora started yelling his ears off and Quill tried to quiet her down.

"Jeez, calm down. I did nothing, lets just get out of here and maybe we'll find an answer?" If he had thumbs, Quill would be playing with them nervously.

Rocket came down to and he stood there, staring. "I'm not gonna ask." He took his gun with him and left to go outside. The rest of them stared at Quill and he looked around nervously. Even Groot was a horse and he didn't seem to shocked.

"Well... Uh... what he said." After those words, he raced off after the raccoon.


	2. First Impressions

When he got outside a bunch of other pe- excuse me, ponies were all around the ship, examining it. When they all walked out, each pony started to whisper to each other.

"What... Tell me I'm dead."

Rocket quickly turned around to glance at Peter and said with sarcasm, "You're dead."

Somebody yelled above the crowd at Rocket, "ITS SO CUTE!"

Well, as you would imagine, this snapped him. The words just made him snap and he was angry.

"You think I'm cute?! I'LL SHOW YA CUTE!" He aimed the gun at the sky and let it shoot, he then aimed it at the pony who had said that. Just about the whole crowd started to back away.

"Thanks for that, Rocket" With a roll of his eyes, Peter looked at everybody. "Either somebody's gonna tell what happened to me, or Rocket here, will blow you to pieces!"

"You're a pony!"

Those three words came from every single direction. The others were actually still hiding in the ship, their heads peeking out.

"SHUT UP! I heard you all already." He stood there like he was the boss of the whole entire place. It kinda bothered him to be surrounded by all these ponies. It bothered him more that he was one.

"Anybody care to actually give us a more... Better, explanation?"

Twilight and her friends had hung around back, trying to get a good look at the strangers. The one who was talking was wearing some kinda weird red jacket. She could see his little friend beside him, holding something over his shoulder, well, he sure didn't look happy whatever he was. She could hear Rainbow Dash start to fly up and her voice as well.

"WE CAN!" She yelled over the murmuring crowd. Twilight, as scared as she was, she started telling her to get down. An audible sigh could be heard and she stood back on the ground. It was too late, they heard her and both of them turned their heads to face them.

Peter looked behind him and signaled for the rest of them to come out.

When the ponies saw the rest of them coming out, they backed off a bit more. Including Twilight and her friends.

Finally reaching the group, Peter looked at them all. "So, you gonna tell us or what?" He could tell that they were scared of them. One of the ponies narrowed her eyes at him. He returned a look and suddenly forgot all about them answering his question.

"What?" The way she looked at him kind of made him feel uncomfortable. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry... Its just... you don't seem like a pony." She walked around him, observing him. "I can sense it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm human. Or, half human to be exact. I'm no "pony" and so aren't my friends." He watched her look around at him. It was weird having people do that to him, but a pony? Um, no thank you.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Rocket. She titled her head to the right to try and get a good look at him. Pointing with her hoof, she chuckled at the sight. "What is that? Your pet?"

Rocket gave her a nasty glare and bared his teeth while he spoke. "Pet? PET?! YOU WANT YOUR HEAD BLOWN OFF? I'M NOT A FUCKING PET!" His gaze was full of anger and hate. He swore that one pony here was gonna get blasted to pieces.

Rainbow backed up. She was actually scared of this little thing, well, she didn't know what it was which made her even more scared. "OK, I'm sorry... Jeez." Her eyes tried not to make eye contact with the raccoon, but she couldn't help it. She glanced at him once in a while, and when she did, he was returning a look.

Groot had went to reassure his friend, even though he was a bit scared of whatever the heck these things were. The sight of him made Rainbow Dash back up even more. Never in her life had she seen a pony that looked like that.

While trying to ignore the argument that had unfolded right beside her, Twilight titled her head as well, very confused. "You're a what?" She knew that this newcomer wasn't a pony, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

Peter wish he had a hand so he could facepalm. "Never mind, it would take forever to explain. Anyway, where are we and why do I have wings?" The damned things have been bothering him for the past few minutes. He felt like some kind of messed up angel with those feathery wings.

"You're in Equestria, and, you're also a Pegasus. How do you not know that?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess spending just about half your life in space can make you forget some things."

Twilight was very curious about this one pony. She attempted to give a friendly smile. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. You can just call me Twilight."

"Uh, well, hello? My name is Peter Quill, or Starlord, either name will work I guess."

Nodding, Twilight started to walk off, but quickly turned around. "Well, you coming or not?"


End file.
